


Bow to You

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, based on Dan meeting the prince again, jealous!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Dan might have spent the day with a prince, but he's going home to treat Phil like a king





	Bow to You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post I made](http://jestbee.tumblr.com/post/170649986457/dans-spending-the-day-with-a-prince-but-hes)

The flat is quiet when he gets home. He's riding high on the tangible feeling of making a difference. Something settled yet curling his gut, satisfaction of a job well done. The notecards are still in the back pocket of his jeans, notes in untidy scrawl, points he needed to hit, important elements to the various speeches he'd made. Coming to terms with himself had been a journey and this is still part of it, an extension of his own process by starting other people on theirs. **  
**

He calls Phil's name into the hallway and hears the response from the bedroom. Phil is sat against the headboard scrolling through his phone. His hair is wet from the shower, falling into his eyes. He's got his glasses on, an old t-shirt that may or not have belonged to Dan at some point, and soft black jersey shorts. Dan leans on the doorframe and watches the long line of him for a second.

"Hey," he says finally.

"Looks like you had a good day," Phil says, not looking up from his phone.

"I did," Dan says, "I really did."

Phil hums and looks up at him, chucking his phone down on the duvet beside him.

"Rubbing shoulders with royalty, huh?"

The phone glows out from the heathered grey of their sheets. The picture of a prince staring at Dan with an expression of interest in something he's saying. Dan doesn't need to have read the tweets to know how people are interpreting it. He has, but he didn't need to.

"Spent the day with a prince, yeah." Dan says, walking slowly in to the room and pausing at the side of the bed.

Phil doesn't look impressed. "You're not jealous are you Phil?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit? I mean… he's a prince."

Phil purses his lips and doesn't say anything.

Dan surveys him and lets the idea creep over him slowly. He slides forward, dropping the pitch of his voice a little, rough around the words.

"Fuck the prince," he says, "I'll treat you like a goddamn king."

Phil looks up at him. His tongue flicks in to the corner of his mouth a little bit, like he might laugh, but his expression is stopped in its tracks as Dan reaches forward, a hand skimming up his knee to rest on his bare thigh, just below the line of his shorts.

Phil's mouth parts slightly, his chest rises with the intake of a slow lingering breath and he squares his shoulders.

"Is that right?"

Dan nods, bites his bottom lip and slides his hand so this his fingers dip under the hem of Phil's shorts. He feels the muscles twitch.

Phil's voice is rough, low and deadly as his eyes slide from Dan's face down the long length of his body to where his hand is squeezing at the flesh of his leg.

"Kneel for me then, gorgeous."

Dan groans, quietly. He keeps eye contact the whole time he shifts, one knee to the hard floor then the other.

Phil repositions himself, turns so his feet are on the floor and he's right on the edge of the bed, legs bracketing where Dan has slipped between them.

Dan puts his hands back on Phil's thighs and doesn't waste any time sliding them up underneath the soft black jersey and over Phil's warm, soft skin. He doesn't meet any other fabric, just bare naked leg until the tips of his fingers meet the join of Phil's hip, the jut of bone and a smattering of coarse hair.

Phil shifts, his slender fingers flexing the waistband of the shorts and pulling his hardening cock free. It's hardening rapidly, thick and darker than the rest of his skin. Dan's mouth waters as he watches Phil curving his fingers around it, large hand not covering the entire length as he pumps himself languidly.

Dan licks his lips, dipping his head a little, going to take his prize for a job well done today.

"Wait," Phil says.

Dan stops as Phil slides his other hand around the back of his neck, into the short hairs at the base of his skull and brings their mouths together. It's deep right from the get-go. Phil's tongue slips easily into his mouth, knowing the space of it and the way he likes it when he takes Dan's bottom lip between his own and bites softly.

Dan groans again, a little bit, and Phil lets him go.

He pulls the t-shirt up and over his head, Dan's eyes tracking where his bare chest is revealed. Sometimes he can't believe how gone he is for Phil, how after all these years he's still so fucking into him. It's ridiculous.

"Come on then," Phil whispers and guides Dan's head down.

Dan goes easily.

The salty, musky flavour of Phil bursts on his tongue as he dips the point of his tongue into Phil's slit. He laps, tiny little kitten licks, tasting him. He hears Phil hiss above him at the contact, a shaky gasp.

"Fuck Dan, yes."

Dan wraps his lips around him fully, the head nestled snugly between them, and sucks. He brings his hand up and wraps his index finger and thumb around the base of Phil's cock, steadying it now it's fully hard.

It feels a little like worshipping, bowing for him. He can't say he minds.

He sinks down a little, taking it slowly so he can hear the sounds Phil makes as he does. With the remaining fingers on his hand he brushes lightly at Phil's balls in the way he knows he likes. Just light touches as Dan sucks him. Phil moans predictably and Dan feels yet more satisfaction at doing something else right today. He really is on a roll.

He slides down, his mouth and lips stretching around the shaft of Phil's cock, enjoying the way his mouth is full. He brings his head back up, a little quicker, revelling in the way Phil's hips rise just the tiniest amount, trying to thrust himself back in.

He looks up to see Phil staring. He's told him before, whispered into the dark of their bedroom how he likes to watch his dick disappear into the heat of Dan's mouth. Dan sinks back down, his tongue swirling as he does.

Phil's hand is still in the back of his hair, fingers gripping only lightly as Dan's bobs his head. His hips twitch a little and Dan drops his hand from the base of his cock. It's a practised move, one that means Phil has licence to thrust if he wants to.

Phil's had applies a little pressure on the back of his head. Not forcing, always gentle caring Phil, but just enough that Dan sinks a little lower. He feels the moment Phil hits the back of his throat and he breathes through his nose, sucks lightly, swallows.

Phil holds him there for a moment before letting him slide back up. He repeats the motion a couple more times before dropping his hand and falling back a little, hands splayed on the duvet behind him, wrists taking his weight.

"Shit," he says, "Ah god, don't stop."

Dan speeds up, bringing his hand back and stroking the bottom half of Phil's cock in time with the dip of his head. He moves his tongue, flicking it over the thick vein running along the underside, over the ridge where the head joins the shaft. He can taste the way Phil is leaking pre-cum into his mouth, making the slide of it easy.

"M'close," Phil says.

Dan moans around him. He loves it when Phil's dick gets impossibly harder, when he can feel the muscles in his abdomen get tighter and tighter. His speeds his movement, dropping his head deeper and deeper, letting his cheeks and lips stretch around him.

All too soon Phil lets out a loud groan and Dan takes Phil fully in to his mouth, letting the slightly bitter evidence of Phil's orgasm explode in his mouth. Phil's cocks pulses against his tongue and he swallows thickly, looking up at Phil as he does so. Phil groans more at that, squeezing his eyes shut as he reaches his peak.

Dan continues to suck at him, lapping his tongue over him until it's over and Phil collapses backwards.

"Shit."

Dan tucks Phil back into his shorts then stands. His knees creak a little and he wishes he'd put a pillow down before kneeling, but there hadn't been time.

He claws at his jeans, unzipping them hastily and kicking them off. The note cards fall from his pocket and scatter across the bedroom floor, fanning out in a tumultuous array of white.  He sinks a hand into his boxers and grasps at his desperately neglected cock.

He's hard and leaking, fingers scrambling to curve around the length of him while the taste of Phil is still on his tongue.

"Come here," he hears as his tips his head back and thrusts into his own palm.

Phil reaches out for him, tugging at his hip until Dan crawls forward to straddle him on the bed.

He replaces Dan's hand with his own, and Dan leans back, hips snapping forwards.

"Faster Phil, ah, I'm not going to last."

Phil grins lasciviously, "Are you sure about that?"

He slows his hand and Dan groans. "Please… god please… I need…"

"Shh… I know what you need love, I've got you."

He twists his hand on the up stroke, keeping Dan just on the brink of something for ages until he's babbling and moaning, thrusting his hips to push the wet hot head of his cock through the tight ring of Phil's fingers.

"Come for me, Dan," Phil says, finally and Dan feels the relief flood through him.

Dan falls forward, hands either side of Phil's ears, taking his weight. He kisses him, once, rough and perfectly filthy, all tongue and the lingering tang of himself he knows Phil must be able to taste there.

He thrusts a little more, pre-cum offering the perfect amount of slide so that there's still a decent amount of delicious drag, tugging at him so that he can feel the texture of Phil's fingers all the way down his cock.

His orgasm hits him suddenly, like it always does, and he forgets himself. Muscles tightening, thrusting so that he doesn't even noticed when Phil grabs his abandoned t-shirt and holds it to the end of his dick.

He can feel the way he throbs in Phil's hand, his mind spiraling away, rushed hot and electric and whited out. He comes to slowly, blinking and letting his weight fall until his face is pressed, humid and panting in to Phil's neck.

They're still width-ways on the bed, Phil's feet on the floor and Dan kneeling over him, bowed down. Phil chucks his t-shirt in the direction of the laundry hamper and only misses by a little bit.

He wraps his arms around Dan and pulls him close. Dan sighs.

"You did something great today," he says right in to Dan's ear.

Dan hums and lets himself drift, the closeness of Phil a familiar comfort while he's coming down.

"Not jealous of the prince anymore?" Dan asks, chuckling a little.

Phil runs a hand down Dan's spine and presses him closer.

"I wasn't _really_ ," he says, "You know that right?"

"Of course," Dan agrees, "If you say so."


End file.
